


I HATE WALMART

by unfledged



Series: Night at the Apartment [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfledged/pseuds/unfledged
Summary: Years after Secret of the Tomb, the exhibits we know and love from the other museums were shipped in to the Museum of Natural History (including the tablet and Ahk). One night, the tablet unexpectedly dies on them, causing them to become fully human. Larry is now the landlord for an apartment full of historical figures trying to make lives for themselves. Kahmunrah, Ivan, Capone, and Napoleon used to live in an apartment together, but now that Capone and Napoleon have moved out, Kahmunrah has to get a job to help support him and Ivan. He doesn't take to it well.





	I HATE WALMART

Kahmunrah stormed down the Walmart aisle angrily. He couldn't believe he had let Ivan talk him into this godawful 'career'. And why Larry insisted on meddling in his life was beyond him. Kahmunrah stared down at his Walmart uniform in disgust. "I try to kill him and all his friends and he pays me back by getting this job for me." Kahmunrah came to a sudden realization as he stormed through the store. "It must be payback. He forced me into this job intentionally."

The Pharoah stopped and leaned against a shelf of soup cans. He waved his hands dramatically, ranting to no one. "He KNEW I didn't want a job, and he KNEW Ivan had been pestering me to 'contribute to the household funds'."

He pulled a face. "I was doing PERFECTLY FINE. Sure I've been running short on alcoho-"

Kahmunrah stopped. "Been running short on _spending money._ But I still have some priceless ancient artifacts I can sell if need be." "Not that I want to sell those...," Kahmunrah mumbled "but it would be better than THIS. The INDIGNITY."

"I cannot **believe** how that customer spoke to me. I am an ancient Egyptian Pharoah. I don't deserve this! You cannot treat me like this!"

"'Ohh Kahmunrah since you're human now you have to contribute to society.'"

"Ugh, sure, whatever you say, 'Guardian of Brooklyn'." He kicked a can that had fallen to the floor.

"Since de lovebirds have moved out, we do not have enough money. You must get job, I cannot support us both!" Kahmunrah quoted his friend mockingly, speaking in a perfect Russian accent.

He glared up angrily and shook his fist at the ceiling. "I HATE WALMART."

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I came up with this fanfiction idea. This fic is short for now but I am planning on continuing it! I'm also planning for this to be part of a series (mostly revolving around the Smithsonian squad and their antics).  
> This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind!


End file.
